Battle of Banter Battle of Will
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: Metro Man is captured and rendered helpless, but is he really helpless against the 'master of all villainy'  Will evil be taught a lesson it will not soon forget? READ AND REVIEW PLZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: 1) I do not own Megamind, etc, etc. 2) First time I would say writing anything this graphic.**

**General warning: contains material that may be disturbing to some people-non-consensual sex, fondling. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Megamind could hardly believe it. He was positively giddy he could barely contain himself. He had a constant smile on his face for so long that his cheeks felt sore. He felt so alive, so energized he pinched a thigh to confirm this was actually happening.

"Ow…" Sure this time around he had some reason to believe this would actually work, but then he had that same feeling with many of his schemes and they never worked out in the end.

He had been so caught up in the moment—so caught up in his evil scheming he never stopped to think about what to do next if the plan actually worked. When Minion prodded him for orders on a whim Megamind called off any further aggression against the city until they had a chance to safely stow away their "prize" and gather the brainbots for an assault on city hall.

Megamind stood alone at attention in the basement of his lair with his arms folded over his chest proudly admiring his catch. He had waited a long time for this. For his moment of triumph and he was going to rub it in Metro Man's face until he was satisfied.

Against the far wall away from a short flight of stairs leading to the double doors was a circular metal stand. The stand was composed of an inner ring locking Metro Man's knees and elbows, an outer ring encasing his hands and feet and a reinforced rectangular base. Adorning his wrists, ankles and neck were what resembled thick, black, metal collars.

Megamind approached his restrained nemesis—examining him closely. It seemed like such a contradiction that a creature so effortlessly capable of causing mass destruction chose instead to selflessly devote himself to protecting an entire city. One of Megamind's gloved hands fixated on a dangling white tassel from Metro Man's gloved hands absently caressing it.

"So pointlessly frivolous…I suppose he gets points for style, but I have to take points off for being a potential hazard." Megamind jeered. "At least the spikes on my gloves and shoulders are more than just decoration." Megamind said mentally recalling more than a few times when someone tried to manhandle him by grabbing his forearm only to be thwarted by his spikes.

Megamind's attention shifted to what he had termed Metro Man's "grotesquely chiseled biceps." At least to him they just seemed so out of proportion to the rest of Metro Man's body while his thighs and calves certainly were muscular they were no where near as bulky. It was almost enough to make him wonder if even Metro Man felt so insecure in his own physique to take illegal performance enhancing drugs. Megamind snorted at the thought. _That would be funny._

Megamind had done battle with Metro Man so many times, yet until now he never bothered to pay any particular attention to the details of his costume. Of course there was the large "M" in the center of his chest with a gold boarder and sparkly white on the inside. Then on both sides evenly spaced down the front there were three gray/brown buttons. Megamind puzzled over the two rows of what resembled dull, gold push pins embroidered into his suit over the large "M." It reminded him of the gold stars Metro Man so proudly wore around the collar of his shirt in grade school. Was this a reference to something…? Megamind rolled his eyes pushing the thought away. Metro Man may be capable of stringing words together for back and forth witty banter, but Megamind was unwilling to credit Metro Man for abstract, symbolic thought. Megamind lightly touched a leather glove to Metro Man's chest letting it drape down effortlessly. Then Megamind noticed something below the large "M" there were more of those dull, gold push pins. There was definitely a pattern, but Megamind struggled to connect the dots-literally. It was like a kid was absently drawing dots with a marker outlining two sets of three squares—except the one furthest down was incomplete there should have been another row of three dots. Megamind pensively tapped his chin he should know this. Then Megamind had a eureka moment Metro Man was advertising his six pack abs under his suit! To confirm his suspicions Megamind pressed and squeezed Metro Man's flesh it was as hard as a rock. There was something else, something unseen.

_It's like Metro Man has hair down there. _Megamind gagged at the thought abruptly biting down hard on his lower lip. For a brief, but disturbing moment the thought crossed his mind as to what he would look like with a modest lair of hair on his chest and abdomen.

_Sickening… _Megamind thought his body involuntarily shuddering.

Megamind's attention turned to Metro Man's hair. He found it odd that for all Metro Man's powers it seemed that even he was not immune from aging as evidenced by several patches of silver hair. This prompted Megamind to wonder if perhaps Metro Man would lose his powers over a long enough period of time—perhaps Metro Man was already losing his edge.

"It was only a matter of time anyway…" As Megamind had lightly begun running a hand through Metro Man's jet black hair Megamind took notice that Metro Man was coming around. To be on the safe side and give him a better viewing perspective Megamind took a few steps back.

"How do you _feel _mighty Metro Man…?" Megamind deviously announced. Megamind's expectant smile dropped when nothing more than a moan came out of Metro Man's lips. "Ahem…I said how do you _feel_ mighty Metro Man…?" An exasperated sigh filled the silence.

This was nothing how Megamind fantasized this would go down. They would exchange some witty banter for old time's sake. Then he would recount his victory and capture and gloat about what he was going to do now that Metro Man could do nothing.

"Ugh…" Megamind groaned pinching the space at the bridge of his nose. _That might do… _Megamind stepped into a shadow to hide his presence and cleared his throat talking in a low voice trying to make sure the words would come out right for dramatic affect.

"Help me, help me Metro Man…only you can save me—I need you."

"ROXANNE…WHERE…!" Metro Man shouted his head shooting up to take in his surroundings. Megamind couldn't restrain his chortles this was too good. His snickering gradually turned into a full blown and prolonged evil laugh as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"MEGAMIND! What have you done with Roxanne you fiend!"

"Oh, Miss Ritchi…Miss nosy reporter…also known as your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Metro Man snapped. Megamind was shocked into silence, but only for a moment as he gave Metro Man an inquisitive stare raising one eyebrow.

"Oh sure you deny her now naively thinking that will protect her. Sadly you are gravely mistaken, but fear not…I decided to let her go, but in a few days it won't matter because she like everyone in Metrocity will be a mindless drone…under MY CONTROL!" _Who knows I might just have my way with her and she may even come to like it. _Megamind thought an unnaturally sinister smile gracing his features.

"For the millionth time it is ME—TRO—CI—TY—dah!" A shot of electricity tore through Metro Man causing his muscles to painfully tense and contract. When they relaxed again his whole body noticeably slumped within the restraints.

"Oops…did I do that…?" Megamind said acting innocent. "My bad did I forget to tell you the metal stand is electrified? Now as I was saying…"

_Damn it! I hate when people interrupt my evil monologue. What was I going to say next…? _

"Why can't I break out of here…?" Metro Man said through gritted teeth trying to summon enough strength to break his bonds.

"Hmm…I didn't catch that did you say something…?" Megamind said cupping a hand around one ear. "The ornamentation you are wearing inhibits all your powers. I know pure genius." Megamind said flexing his fingers standing right against the metal stand. "I don't want to brag, but after painstaking research, development and a number of prototypes I came up with this little number to inhibit your powers and drain you of your strength rendering you as weak, but no where near as cute as a kitten. You know it's funny I never thought to use knock out gas on you before mostly because it would be too humiliating to see you defeated so easily, but partly because you are immune to every known toxin and poison. Then it occurred to me that some aspects of your biology HAD to be human." Megamind had expected some kind of witty retort by now, but there was none. He had happily been prancing and posing walking back and forth in front of Metro Man too absorbed in his monologue to notice Metro Man struggling against his bonds. _Is he even listening to me…? _Megamind thought his left eye twitching in irritation.

"Stop your squirming—you're embarrassing yourself!" Megamind said folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head up in disgust. "In case you haven't figured it out you are my captive—you're powerless against me. You're in my world now. Your life belongs to me."

"For now-"

"For the rest of your natural life—FOREVER! All these years when the helpless citizens of Metrocity were in trouble they called on you to save the day." Megamind edged closer to Metro Man so he was in his face. "Tell me Metro Man who is going to save you…? Tell me how does it feel to be in pain for the first time? To…be…at…my…_mercy_…?"

"Actually...feels a little uncomfortable," Metro Man said speaking in a suave nonchalant fashion. "I hate to ask, but can I get a complementary soda, some peanuts, a TV and a foot massage while you're at it cause my feet are _really—_HOT FUDGE!" Metro Man was cut off when another jolt of electricity coursed through his body.

"Oh, my finger slipped." Megamind said depositing the remote back on his belt. "Hmm…I see someone is in denial of the gravity of their predicament. I suppose it was a bit much to think that someone with a skull as thick as yours would immediately come to accept your new circumstances."

"Talk all you want Megamind, but I will never give in to your taunting that's a promise."

"People make empty promises all the time. Promises are no better than good intentions and we both know the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Just admit it! I've won—you lose! Evil has triumphed!" Megamind said throwing his arms up over his head in a victory pose.

"Evil is the path of anger, fear and hate, it subtracts and divides." Metro Man said slightly thrusting his body forward. "Good is the path of compassion, understanding and love which adds and multiplies. In fewer words evil is stupid it only leads to self-destruction, disorder and chaos. One of these days it will be your undoing."

"I beg to differ. You see destiny is on my side Metro Man. I am destined for greatness and you I am sorry to say are destined to always be second best. Brains always wins over muscle—the body weakens with age while the mind grows sharper—your defeat by my hand was inevitable. Today's victory is the final proof of my superiority, the culmination of all my hard work. While you have sat back on your laurels using the same tactics again and again my strategies have been evolving becoming increasingly more elaborate in order to trap you. Even you, Metrocity's favorite son, blessed with god like power cannot escape destiny."

"Prophecy…destiny is vague and subject to interpretation. You have so much confidence in your destiny, confidence that is misplaced—confidence you should have in yourself!"

"Ergh…wake up and smell the coffee! Metrocity's last, best hope has failed—you have failed! No one can stand against me!"

"No…so long as there is breathe in me I will fight you."

"Fight me…" Megamind let loose a hysterical evil laugh slapping a hand to one knee. "Ha…ha…ha, ha…hmmm…you honestly…you think you can fight me, you can't even protect yourself. Let me remind you who's in charge." Megamind said withdrawing the remote from his belt and rapidly pressing a button on it several times in quick succession releasing wave after wave of electrical voltage upon Metro Man.

"Hungh…gah…son of a…JACK O' Lantern!"

"Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better because it matters not. Tonight I will take my rightful place as supreme Overlord of Metrocity and have everything I deserve and more and there is not a thing you or anyone else can do to stop me!"

"This isn't over Megamind."

"Oh, but it is…over for you." Megamind said pointed a finger into Metro Man's face.

"The struggle between good and evil is eternal. So long as there are good people to stand against evil there is always hope. It only takes only a single candle to make the shadows retreat back to the _quiet corner_." Metro Man said placing specific emphasis on the words 'quiet corner' a mocking smile gracing his face, as he forced his head up. Megamind flinched, but did his best to cover for it.

"True, but candles are fickle and can easily be extinguished with a malevolent gust of wind," Megamind said making a sweeping motion with a gloved hand. "A menacing rainstorm," Megamind continued raising his hands up while wriggling his fingers bringing them down to rest at his sides, "or they burn so bright with self-righteousness they burn themselves out." Megamind said gesturing with a flat open palm before closing it in a fist.

"Not if it's shielded by the umbrella of justice, carefully nurtured into a roaring fire by wood from the trees of courage and truth and the flame of self-righteousness is tempered by humility."

"Tsk, tsk Metro Man such things you say—you should really practice what you preach… If there is one thing I simply cannot stand it's a sore loser. There is no shame in being gracious in defeat. There is no audience to play to here. Who knows you may even learn something about yourself." Megamind said turning his back to Metro Man and stepping toward the steps up to the main floor of the lair. He could feel his anger begin to get the better of him. Perhaps after a few hours or a few days left hanging in his restraints he would come around to see things his way.

"You can destroy me, but if you do you will regret it because all the people of Metro City will stand united against you."

Megamind stopped in his tracks he had reached his wits end. He had finally devised a method of containment rendering Metro Man completely helpless. For perhaps the first time in his life Metro Man could feel pain. By Megamind's expectations Metro Man should have been begging him for mercy. There were no crowds to cheer for their hero. No Roxanne Ritchi to rescue from his clutches. Metro Man should have been crushed by his self image being shattered after a lifetime of constant praise and victory after victory over Megamind, yet Metro Man was not even shaken—he was defiant refusing to yield.

How could Metro Man continue to blather on about truth, justice and hope when so clearly Megamind had bested him at long last? Megamind once again dug out the remote clipped to the backside of his belt and turned around. Out of spite Megamind ripped into Metro Man repeatedly shocking him, but something was different this time around. After the shockwave would pass through him Metro Man would not let his body slump he trained his gaze on Megamind an expression on his face that was a cocktail of disgust mixed with contempt mixed with hate.

"Ahh…guh…ah—ah…uhhh…ahh…fuhhh…" with each shock an audible groan of pain escaped Metro Man's lips. Metro Man continued to focus his gaze on Megamind. Out of frustration a low growel emanated from Megamind. It was now a competition to see who could hold out longer. If Megamind would lose his patience and quit shocking Metro Man. If Metro Man would succomb to the electical shocks or Megamind's device would give out from over use. Metro Man would stare at Megamind, Megamind would shock him, Metro Man would groan, stare at Megamind and get shocked again.

Megamind continued to shock Metro Man relentlessly until he went silent unable or unwilling to cry out from the pain. Then for good measure he delivered another shock. Megamind stepped closer to his prey touching a gloved hand to Metro Man's chin raising his head up. Metro Man was visibly panting for breathe, his eyes barely open.

_That shut him up. _Megamind thought, withdrawing his hand from Metro Man's chin. Then Megamind spun around on his heels only to turn around sharply making a fist with one hand and delivering a round house punch to Metro Man's nose.

"Ow..." Megamind complained shaking his hurt hand. It was low even for him, but it felt good. His temper back in check he composed himself to end the banter battle.

"Destroy you…? Metro Man…my dear old friend—why I'm _shocked_…no wounded you would think such a thing about me." Megamind said pressing a hand to his heart. "Destroy you—no…death is too good for you. I want you to suffer as you have made me suffer…for…all…these…years." Megamind said his tone darker and serious. "You will watch your beloved city tremble and bow down to me." Megamind said his voice becoming louder.

"They will build monuments to my name and glory and have a day dedicated to honoring me and you will be a mere memory lost and forgotten about like a broken toy discarded, dropped in the trash and left to rot in a landfill for thirty years, washed out to sea, swallowed up by a fish that is caught and served on a platter for dinner. I will personally see to it your name is erased from all the history books. With enough time people will no longer call your name, your name will become an urban legend, hearsay, rumor, a myth and then nothing. It will be like you never existed at all. Here you will stay without the benefit of sunshine and human companionship a TV will be your window on the world. The food will be bland and monotonous. Your daily schedule will be dictated to you: when the lights go on, when the lights go off, when you can watch the TV, when you can shower and for how long. And every day you will be alone with your thoughts wondering how it all came to this and contemplate escape for which there is none. There is just one thing you can do to escape this fate…" Megamind said at length oblivious to the trickle of blood streaming out of Metro Man's nose.

Megamind clicked a button on the remote control releasing Metro Man from the metal stand. With a loud thud Metro Man crumpled to the floor landing mere inches from Megamind's leather boots. Megamind turned his gaze downward a wicked smile tugging at his lips seeing his nemesis sprawled on the floor wriggling like a worm trying to force himself up to hands and knees.

For a moment Megamind forgot why he was so angry only a minute before, the thud bringing him back to the present.

_I'm in control._

Megamind wanted to savor every moment of this.

"Swear your allegiance to me and I may spare you from a life of wretchedness and des-" Megamind's last word was cut off and replaced with a yelp as Metro Man used what strength he had to forcefully yank Megamind's legs together pulling the blue alien down and closer to him. Megamind tumbled backward turning his body as he fell to avoid hitting the back of his head on the hard, cold floor.

"Surrender…Mega…mind…" Metro Man shakily managed to get out.

"Never!" Megamind frantically and repeatedly lifted his legs to try to boot Metro Man in the face, but his kicks weren't connecting. He may as well have not been moving at all. "Aaaahhhh…!" Megamind felt something pull on one of his legs dragging him back shortly followed by the other leg. Now he couldn't move the lower half of his body; a thick muscular arm wrapped itself around his waist while the other tightly clung to his legs like a python. Megamind looked over his shoulder Metro Man was pulling his upper body on top of him using his dead weight to pin his thinner form beneath his much more imposing body.

"Ahh…! Let go of me!" Megamind spat. Desperately Megamind reached out his gloved hands one pushing against Metro Man and the other reaching, clawing into the floor to extricate himself from his nemesis's grasp. Metro Man grabbed the gloved hand pressing against his face and used the connection to leverage Megamind onto his back, pulling Megamind closer to him so now they saw each other eye to eye.

_He's bleeding..._ Megamind thought taking notice of the blood trickling down from Metro Man's nose and a red stain on his costume.

Megamind could barely move his own body. Metro Man had his massive hands holding his arms down at his biceps, his pelvis straddled above Megamind's with Metro Man's knees boxing him in. Try as he might to free himself uselessly kicking his legs, twisting his head and torso no amount of strength, no amount of resolve, or sheer force of will could overcome the heavy body pressing him down into the floor. Megamind's body hadn't so much as moved an inch, yet his body shuddered from the effort like an engine being repeatedly revved, but going no where because it was stuck in park.

"Huh…huh…" Megamind was panting his throaty sounds barely audible to his own ears. Metro Man's grey eyes bored into Megamind's. Their expressions could hardly have been any more different Metro Man's eyes narrowed, nostrils flared and mouth tightly shut in cold fury while Megamind avoided direct eye contact his mouth parted, eyes wide in fear. Somehow despite everything, against all odds Metro Man had managed to get the upper hand.

Megamind refused to give up there had to be something he could do. Megamind bent his elbows gripping Metro Man's arms trying to force him off, but to no avail. If he could only bring a leg back far enough to press into Metro Man's abdomen he might be able to kick him off. As Megamind tried this Metro Man shook him readjusting his hands so they gripped Megamind at his elbow joint and his pelvis so it pressed into Megamind's.

"No one has made me bleed before..." Metro Man said his eyes burning with a fire he had never seen before and hoped to never saw again.

Now Megamind started to panic arching his back off the floor his muscles straining and stretching so hard he had to relent lest he pull a muscle and injure himself.

"Now you're at my mercy." Metro Man said in an uncharacteristically low and threatening tone of voice. Metro Man put a massive hand to Megamind's forehead and pulled a fisted hand back ready to punch his lights out.

"Oh…god…" Megamind whispered swallowing hard an involuntary rhythmic jerk seizing his otherwise limp body. Reluctantly Megamind closed his eyes trying to block everything out to regain his focus. _How is this possible…? Why…why isn't he at least trying to grab the remote…?_ For the longest time Metro Man studied Megamind as if trying to make up his mind. He lowered his arm and unclenched his fist repositioning his arm over Megamind's elbow. Metro Man then hastily removed the hand from Megamind's forehead bringing it back to it's last position. Megamind felt his body being slammed into the floor for a second time, his eyes shooting open.

"Stop moving…" Metro Man growled.

"I'm not!" Then a disturbing realization hit Megamind like a ton of bricks. Even with all the fabric separating them Megamind could feel Metro Man's dick pressing into him and a throbbing, warm sensation in his own pants.

"BRAIN-" a large white gloved hand clamped down hard over his mouth his words reduced to garbles incoherent babble. Megamind's body began to violently twist and shake his free hand trying to claw at Metro Man's face. An unintended consequence of all his effort was his back arching off the floor and his pelvis rubbing against Metro Man's uncomfortably intensifying his physical arousal. Becoming aware of what this was doing to him he forced himself to lie still. Without even realizing that he was doing it Megamind reached down with his free hand to protectively cup it over his crotch. As his hand reached it's destination a new disturbing revelation dawned on him.

Megamind's eyes broke away from Metro Man's darting toward his crotch, back up to Metro Man and back down toward his crotch. It was hard to tell, but it looked like and now felt like Metro Man's other hand was going to work rubbing the space between his legs.

Megamind felt a sense of horror he had only experienced a handful of times in his life. _Is he trying to jerk me off!_ Megamind's eyes started to roll back into his head, his body tingling in a knot of sensation from head to toe. As uncomfortable as it was he felt grateful for the hand over his mouth to keep anything incriminating from coming out. Metro Man tightened his grip over Megamind's mouth and drew closer to one side of his head.

"You scream, squeal or try to call for help I have no problem with killing you here and now. When I'm finished with you I'm going to leave and you will never speak of this to another soul, not that anyone would believe you or care." To prove how serious he was Metro Man wrapped both of his massive hands around Megaminds thin neck and started to squeeze. Megamind uselessly arched his neck it felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets because Metro Man was squeezing so hard. Megamind was on the brink of unconsciousness his head falling away to one side, his eyes lids drooping shut over his emerald eyes. The hands ghosted away from his neck and he could breathe again. "Spread your legs."

It was difficult to concentrate his mind was foggy from loss of air and blood circulation, but his body was awash in sensation. He was vaguely aware of hot breathe over his cheek, a tongue licking it's way from his defined chin to just below his eye a firm. Large hands trailing down his chest and abdomen. His skinny thighs being pushing apart in a butterfly pose. A slow, light feathery sensation of the shaft of his cock being stroked…and the de-gun holstered at his right hip. _The gun! If I could just distract him long enough I might be able to get out of this. _Megamind thought, but his body felt too weak and unresponsive to act. _I have to buy some time—witty banter!_

Regaining his lucidity, realizing what was happening to him Megamind drew his legs back together to protect his cock from being fondled. In response his legs were spread apart and this continued several more times until Megamind drew himself up on his elbows. Metro Man was sitting on his heels with both hands possessively gripping Megamind's thighs deciding his next move. Metro Man made an angry face forcefully drawing Megamind pelvis into his lap and hooking Megamind's legs behind him and proceeded to lower his massive form back on top of him.

"Don't…" Megamind said trying to sound strong, but came out more like a squeak than a roar.

"Don't what?" Metro Man said with his large massive hands planted on both sides of Megamind's head before caressing Megamind head with the backside of a gloved hand.

"This-this isn't you…"

"No more talking. I'll get what I want and then I'll leave. And I _always_ get what I want. I can take it easy or we can do this the hard way." Metro Man said kissing along Megamind's neckline and sucking on his Adam's apple while a hand felt up his crotch this time more harshly his large hand trying to wrap around it and squeeze.

"W-why are…you…doing…this?" Megamind whispered trying to maintain some semblance of control by refusing to turn away from Metro Man's gaze.

Megamind fought to maintain his composure, but there was only so much he could do. Although he did not noticeably pant or cry out even when he stopped talking his mouth hung open. Metro Man took Megamind's parted mouth as an open invitation. As Metro Man begun to descend on him Megamind clenched his jaw shut.

"Shh…don't talk...or I'll have to hurt you…" Metro Man said squeezing the space between Megamind's upper and lower jaw trying to pry his mouth open. "You don't want me…to hurt you…do you…?" Metro Man said between kisses. Each kiss was rougher than the next with Metro Man plunging his tongue as far into Megamind's mouth as he could as Megamind tried to pull away, but found he had no say in the matter as Metro Man raised his head off the floor forcing him closer. There was no tender love in any of the kisses just a need to control and dominate. Megamind was breathless, but refused to back down from the implied challenge.

What more could Metro Man possibly do to him…?

_I'll take the risk. _"Maybe…I do…" Megamind said reaching a hand to his gun holster. Metro Man's brows furrowed at the remark.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut." A gloved hand gripped Megamind by his neck and he hauled him to his feet. Metro Man let Megamind up gradually brining him up into a kneeling position and then standing. Megamind gripped the hands at his throat. Perhaps if he could just get one finger loose he could get the rest to come loose. For a minute they just stared at each other Megamind's face flicking back and forth between an expression of fear and determination while Metro Man maintained a cold vengeful stare.

"Huh..." Megamind started to push himself onto his toes as Metro Man raised him up still higher.

"Let-go." Metro Man said firmly now looking directly into Megamind's face. Slowly, reluctantly Megamind lowered his arms to his sides and Metro Man continued to hold him there. Metro Man deeply exhaled lowering Megamind to his feet and held Megamind with his back pressing into his chest. A thick arm wrapping around Megamind's chest and the other at his waist. Megamind felt utterly spent his body was as limp as a noodle with his chin dipping down toward his neck...was Metro Man hugging him?

Feeling his awareness start to come back to him he knew he needed to do something. "MIN-" a hand and an arm moved to cover Megamind's mouth. He could just barely reach the handle of his gun, but he was still in no better position because he still couldn't bend either of his arms to raise his de-gun.

"I'm doing this to teach you a lesson." Metro Man hissed into Megamind's ear taking his hand off Megamind's mouth.

"What lesson...?" Megamind regretted his words as Metro Man pressed Megamind's throat and neck into the crux of his elbow and squeezed.

Megamind had to think fast as his consciousness was fading quickly—he did the only thing he could think of: play dead. Just before he lost consciousness Metro Man released him from his grip letting Megamind's body hit the floor.

"The lesson is you should _always_ remember your place," Metro Man said leaning down to whisper in Megamind's ear. "Beneath…me," Metro Man finished with a snarl. Metro Man grabbed Megamind by a forearm and dragged his body across the floor toward a neglected, dusty table littered with odds and ends spare parts. "Get up!" Metro Man ordered nudging Megamind with his boot. "Get up!" Metro Man repeated this time delivering a kick to Megamind's midsection. Megamind curled in on himself in a ball it hurt too much. "Get up now or the next blow will be to your head!" Megamind started to sit up extending a hand for balance coming to his hands and knees before pushing himself to stand. His face contorted into a grimace of pain a large portion of his cape brought around to cover his front.

"Hands on the table, spread your feet." Metro Man said grabbing Megamind by the shoulders and shoving him into the table. Megamind gripped the table with his finger tips, a sly grin coming to his face. He had managed to move his gun from his holster to his belt and Metro Man didn't suspect a thing.

"Huh…" Megamind gasped as he felt Metro Man working both his hands under his shoulder padding.

"Relax, I haven't done anything—yet." Metro Man said as the cape fell to the floor and he nudged it aside. Next he tugged at Megamind's logo on his shoulder padding undoing the clasp and throwing it aside. Megamind bit down on his lower lip. He needed to act soon, but he needed to wait for the right moment when Metro Man was distracted.

"Why do you want me conscious for this…?" Megamind cautiously ventured. Metro Man didn't anwser immediately instead moving his hands stroking and massaging the length of Megamind's back starting at his shoulders and giving his lean buttocks a squeeze before venturing furhter south leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

"Because…it's more fun this way." Megamind sharply inhaled as he felt Metro Man's hand rubbing at his crotch with his butt pressed against Metro Man's front. "Every sound, every move you make. Even the banter isn't half bad, but mostly because I want you to remember this." Metro Man said tenderly with a voice of silk.

"I…" Megamind was finding himself distracted as Metro Man kissed along his shoulder and up the back of his neck. "Always…aim…to please."

"I'm sure you will please me."

"Ahh…hahh…" Megamind's legs trembled, his cock growing larger and more erect pressing against his tight pants. He could feel the tension building to a climax and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He was also aware of Metro Man's cock enlarging and stiffening. Under any other normal circumstances the physical touch and sensations would have been nice, but in this case they were alarming. Acting on impulse Megamind drew a hand to his crotch only to be brushed away by Metro Man's larger hand.

"Do that again and I'll tie your hands." Megamind stiffened, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Huhhh…huh…" It was becoming unbearable now, his unshakable resolve beginning to falter. Clearly Metro Man wanted Megamind awake, compliant and complicit. Although Megamind had pushed the envelope several times now and remained very much alive he didn't know how much further he could press things, or if Metro Man intended to kill him after the fact.

_I don't care how this ends just get it over with... _As soon as he thought it he backpedaled-what was he thinking?

"Shall I finish you…?" Metro Man whispered as he ghosted his hands off of Megamind. Megamind didn't respond, his mind was elsewhere honing in on the subtle sound and motions of Metro Man trying to get out of his suit to relieve the discomfort of his hard on pressing against the fabric of his costume. A fluttering sound of what must have been Metro Man's cape, a subtle popping of buttons being undone. Megamind still didn't anwser. He really wasn't sure what to say it seemed responding 'yes' or 'no' could land him in a world of hurt. "I'll take your silence as a yes." How was Metro Man able to do this to him? How was Metro douche so calm and composed? "Don't worry it will all be over soon."

"What about all that bull shit about bringing me to justice?" Megamind said reaching a hand toward his gun bringing the setting around to debilitate.

"What about it…?"

"This isn't justice this is revange."

"Hmm..." Metro Man hummed. "Justice and revenge are two sides of the same coin. The goals are the same, but the means are different-revenge is simply more satisfying because it's sweeter. I think you'll find this is your _just_ dessert."

"Desserts are unsatisfying because they lack nutritional value. They are also high in fat and cholesterol they clog the arteries and veins constricting blood flow inducing erectile dysfunction!" Metro Man seemed taken aback by the remark his hands planted on his hips.

"Enough of this there will be plenty of time for pillow talk later…drop your pants unless you want me to do it for you." As Metro Man finished his sentence Megamind felt a small gust of wind from what must have been Metro Man's costume being discarded on the floor. _It's now or never. _In a feat of pure athleticism Megamind vaulted over the table sending the metal parts tumbling to the floor. He turning his body around to fire off a shot of his de-gun at a genitally exposed Metro Man who could only stare and do nothing. As he fell Megamind drew his forearms across his face to shield himself from falling debris.

"The pants stay on!"

_I'm pretty sure I heard a thud… _Drawing his de-gun to a ready position he leapt out from one side of the table. Flat on the floor, legs hip width apart, hands at his sides was a paralyzed, un-movingMetro Man.

_Whoa…that thing is huge… _Megamind thought looking at Metro Man's erect penis and then staring at his forearm. _The remote… _Megamind immediately identified the remote on the floor hastily grabbing it and clipping it to his belt. Megamind took stock of his surroundings. _He should be down for a while, still…I shouldn't wait. _Megamind thought as he whistled for his brainbots, ascending the stairs to throw open the basement doors.

"BRAINBOTS!"

"Bow—ow—bow—ow…" the brainbots called, a group of ten hovering at attention waiting for instructions. "Deposit our guest back in his restraints." Megamind said nudging his head to indicate the metal ring stand right behind him.

Megamind watched the brainbots return Metro Man to the metal stand and tested the shock function on the remote. Megamind puzzled over how this could have happened. _He should have been as weak as a kitten…maybe the collar isn't as strong as I thought. It renders him to be a mere mortal, but not nearly as weak as a kitten. Maybe all the repeated shocking did something to the collar…_

Megamind sighed. Stealing a final look at Metro Man before going up the stairs to the main floor of the lair. Whatever the reason he needed to discover it and fix it. If there was ever a time to get out of the evil villainy business...now would be a good time and no one could blame him for it.

"Sir are you alright...? I heard noises, but I know you also said you wanted some alone time with Metro Man."

"Fine Minion-everything is fine." Megamind said to his worried friend. As usually Minion was betrayed a look of skepticism, but didn't press the matter choosing to focus on the positive. It was then Megamind realized his cape and shoulder padding were somewhere on the basement floor.

"I've been double checking everything just like you asked we're ready to make a move on city hall whenever you're ready." Minion said playfully nudging Megamind in the shoulder. It was a friendly gesture from one friend to another, but even that touch made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

"No Minion, not tonight-I'm calling it off."

"Not tonight...why not. Did something happen, sir?"

"It's been a long day...just too much excitement thats all. We can begin our conquest of Metrocity in the morning."

"If you say so...sir." Minion said turning from his friend and going back to whatever he had been doing before.

Megamind let out a deep sigh and walked slowly to his bed chamber. As he walked he had the distinct feeling something was off, but he couldn't pin point what it was. He looked down and not one, but both of his hands were positioned over his crotch. He would never look at Metro Man the same way again.

**I'm not done with this just yet…I want to write a second chapter where Megamind gets his "revange" on Metro Man.**

**Once again first time writing anything this graphic. Probably could have gone into a little more detail… :shrug: I like to think the witty banter more than makes up for it. **

**Didn't want to do anything too graphic because well I didn't want to freak Megamind out too bad. Though I think he will have nightmares about this for a while. Open to comments both good and bad.**

**I want to give credit for inspiration to colonel_bastard and meraman in the Megamind LJ community.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: If you are reading this you most likely read the first chapter and liked it enough to read the second installment so leave a review or send me a PM, please. **

**As I wrote this I thought of the songs: "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson and "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath.**

**Same warnings that applied to the first chapter apply to this one: non-consensual sex. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Cold…

Alone…

Plans in ruins…

Heart racing—pulse pounding like a drum…

Breathing once steady and consistent now coming in labored inconsistent pants…

Heat rising off the back of his neck…

Spandex stretching while clinging tightly…

Body wracked with nervous tension…

Holding onto hope, but anticipating the worse…

Head spinning with thought: where to go…what to do…who's to blame…is there a way out of this mess…?

Leather boots smacking against hard pavement…

The inside of his mouth at first wet and moist now dry and irritated.

Sweat pooling around his armpits, but this is the least of his concerns.

His body told him to stop and rest, or at the very least slow down, but he couldn't allow it. He had to keep running.

Black and blue cape billowing behind him…slowing him pace as he runs for dear life.

Somehow he had to lose his pursuer. He had to…

Normally this was just for show and on the off chance he got away he could scheme more efficiently in the comfort of his lair.

Megamind tripped on a pothole in a dark unevenly paved corridor. He stumbled forward skidding several feet before coming to a stop. For a moment he lied face down on the ground till he caught his breath and began to push himself up. As ultimately futile as his efforts might be he had to at least try to get away. Megamind tensed he heard a subtle sound that he knew from experience could only mean that a certain someone was nearby. Megamind was determined to face this head on so he turned his body in the direction of the sound.

"Metro Man…" Megamind whispered.

Despite all of Metro Man's awesome powers and invulnerability Megamind never feared him until recently. He hoped, wanted everything to go back to normal. They had a routine, but Metro Man had cut right to the chase this time wasting no time destroying Megamind latest doomsday device without the typical back and forth witty banter. Metro Man paid only enough attention to Miss Ritchi to make sure she was out of harms way before going after Megamind.

Megamind could sense things were different and had every intention of rendering Metro Man powerless again. Metro Man anticipated this move generating a wind current to displace the cloud of knock out gas and take out the collars with his laser vision.

He had hoped Metro Man would interpret his decision to let him go and hold off any aggressive action against Metrocity as a peace offering. Apparently Metro Man did not see things that way.

"End of the line Megamind."

Metro Man hovered above Megamind his massive arms firmly crossed over his chest with a stern disapproving expression on his face. "I beg to differ…MINION! BRAINBOTS!" Megamind yelled into his wrist watch. Metro Man remained un-phased only slightly cocking an eyebrow. "Minon…brainbots…" Megamind repeated more softly.

"You can run…you can hide…but you can't escape justice. I'm afraid your friend and your toys can't help you."

"What have you done…you—you—you," what was a good insult to hurl at Metro Man? "You asshole!"

"You should really be careful what you say. Words can be very _hurtful…_but if I were you I would be more worried about yourself…" Metro Man said making a fist with one hand and cupping the other one around it while letting gravity guide his feet down to the ground.

"I give up. Take me to jail—just don't touch me." Megamind said suggestively jerking at his high collar.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than touch you. Your lips say no, but your body says yes." Megamind's eyes went wide in shock as he considered his awkward position partially sitting up, upper body propped up by his elbows with one leg bent and pulled toward his chest while the other was completely reclined. At least he wasn't showing any signs of a stiff cock.

"Really, no you don't have to—I'm not that kind of guy…who likes guys…who like guys." Megamind said waving a hand dismissively while scooting away from Metro Man.

"For being a genius you are slow to catch on. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

"What would your beloved citizens think of you if raped me!"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides who are they going to believe…come on lets get real. Technically it's not _really _rape if you enjoy it and by 'you' I mean you."

"According to your fucked up moral code!" Megamind said loud and harsher than intended. Metro Man made a face which Megamind interpreted to mean the man of steel was quickly losing his patience. Metro Man closed in on Megamind with just a few quick strides of his long legs. Metro Man knelt down on his knees gently nudging Megamind's legs further apart to make a space for his body. Megamind hardly dare move now that Metro Man was so close. Metro Man reached a thick arm around Megamind's back raising him up in order to kiss him. Megamind turned his head to the side and Metro Man hesitated. Megamind was really scared, but that didn't keep him from trying to talk him down. "If you do this…I win…you lose…this will prove that my evil has corrupted you…you will be no better than me—you will be worse than me because you have the balls to call yourself the good guy."

"I think that's something I can live with…" Metro Man whispered as a large thumb stroked Megamind's goatee. "I don't care about my reputation anymore…" Metro Man said as he turned Megamind's head toward him.

"No…" Megamind groaned pressing a palm to Metro Man's chest to push him away. "Even you are not immune from the laws of physics!" As fast as he could Megamind drew his de-gun that was set for dehydrate averting his gaze as he fired. Megamind fell back unsupported by Metro Man a few seconds past before he pulled himself up to sitting. _Did I get him? Where is it—where is the cube? _Megamind nervously scanned his field of vision, but found no sign of Metro Man or a blue sapphire cube.

Megamind gasped as he felt his body being grabbed from behind. A large white gloved hand snatched for his hand holding the de-gun while a massive arm coiled itself around his other arm at the shoulder.

"Normally the hand is quicker than the eye—unless you have superior speed and reaction time like I do. You didn't think that trick would actually work?"

"Go to hell!" Megamind spat uselessly flailing in Metro Man's grip.

"Wrong answer." Metro Man said cleanly jerked the de-gun from Megamind's grasp.

"Don't break it!" Megamind shrieked reaching for the de-gun with his free arm only to have Metro Man raise it beyond his grasp.

"Then answer the question…" Metro Man replied softly and calmly.

"No…not really." Megamind said in a low and defeated tone. Metro Man noticeably heaved a heavy sigh tossing the de-gun off to the side. Megamind watched it and breathed a sigh of relief seeing it hit the ground and remain in one piece.

"Why do you do this if you know you are not going to win?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why throw away your life protecting this city when you can have it all. You keep throwing the bad guys behind bars, but someone else takes their place and when the original offender gets out many pick up where they left off. Your efforts to rid the city of evil are futile!" Metro Man rolled his eyes at the remark clearly the witty back and forth banter was boring him. Megamind was tempted to make another cutting remark, but decided against it. After a long silence Metro Man finally spoke up.

"I'm going to give you a choice we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way…your choice."

"None of the above…"

"That isn't one of the choices…choose again." Megamind could feel the large restraining arms relax and slacken. Instead of being restrained against his will it felt like he was being held in warm, comforting arms. Megamind let out a stagnant puff of air and reclined back into Metro Man's chest. The first thing to come off was the cape which he barely noticed, then his collar and shoulder guards which he did notice, but didn't protest. Metro Man intertwined white cotton gloved fingers around fingers hidden beneath black leather. His other massive hand reached around to undo the buckle and coax the glove off he repeated the gesture with the other glove.

Megamind could feel Metro Man's hand ghost his body, probing, exploring. "So much tension, you need to learn to relax." Up until this point Megamind could take it the close physical contact was not entirely new, but the context was different. Usually this type of close contact only occurred when Metro Man returned him to jail, or needed to beat him into submission. Megamind could tolerate it because it was brief and impersonal.

Megamind knew when to fold there was no point trying to out muscle Metro Man. Megamind only put up a front of resistant and gave up when the first blow connected. It wasn't worth a broken limb or Metro Man accidentally killing him.

This was much more intimate, much more personal Metro Man wanted inside him a truly disturbing thought. He panicked, acting without thought he tried to make a break for it only for the massive arms to clamp down once again.

"ERH…GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

At this point everything became a blur as Megamind tried to block everything out. Effortlessly Metro Man sheared the spandex suit from his body. Unconsciously Megamind leaned into a wall for support a hand over his crotch with an arm crossed over his nipples.

As much as possible he didn't look at Metro Man. He didn't want to feel anything. Compliantly he let his body be turned around. In anticipation of what was next to come Megamind's buttocks tensed to keep Metro Man from penetrating him. The resistance only made Metro Man thrust harder as he moaned into his ear.

It hurt…it really hurt. His insides burned from the contact like they were on fire.

"Ahhhhhh…huh…Metro…Man…stop…please stop…" Megamind pleaded. Metro Man didn't respond with any words. His response came as grunt as he penetrated deeper and harder. Megamind sharply inhaled and held his breathe tears starting to streak down his face from the pain.

There was nothing Megamind could do in his position. The only thing he could do now was ride this out to its bitter end. As much as he hated himself for it he realized the best thing he could do was to try to relax and let Metro Man take him. Metro Man clearly did not want a fight and any further resistance would be met with more force and more pain.

"That's right…" The movement that had earlier been fast and hard became slower and rhythmic, but it still hurt and not in a good way.

"Let it out little buddy."

"Huh…" If he could have shook his head he would have. When it came to sexual gratification Megamind wasn't the type to scream his release.

"Let me hear ya."

Metro Man continued to pump Megamind, but he had gone almost completely silent. Metro Man's attempts to elicit a reaction by upping the tempo, or suddenly and unexpectedly pressing himself deeper produced little more than a faint moan.

Megamind couldn't distinguish between when the first act ended and the second act began. He wanted to crumple to the floor, but firm hands held him to his place.

"Metro…Man…" Megamind sorely wished Metro Man would save him, the real Metro Man.

"Call me Wayne…hmmm…that wasn't so bad was it…?" Megamind didn't answer immediately he had to think about it.

"No…"

The next thing he knew Metro Man was gripping him around his inner thighs stroking his blue testicles and penis which twitched and strained away from Metro Man's touch. Megamind forced himself not to look down as the mountain of a man kneeled down and sucked on him like a vampire bat taking his member inside his mouth. Overcome with sensation his body involuntarily jerked and bucked pain mixed with pleasure, pleasure mixed with pain. For balance Megamind placed a timid hand on Metro Man's head his fingers locking around a lock of hair as Metro Man groaned in approval.

The movements were less rushed and more teasing. Metro Man would work him up, then stopped and re-stimulate him each time edging him a little bit closer to a climax. As he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm Megamind's anxiety grew. He again reminded himself that any resistance would be met with force and it was generally unwise to try anything with such a sensitive part of his body in his nemesis's mouth.

He resigned himself to silence. He just wanted it to end. His orgasm arrived and passed in relative silence which was soon followed by an ejaculation which Metro Man gladly accepted.

When Metro Man finished with Megamind the blue body slid to the floor turning so he faced the wall. Megamind didn't move from the spot, not that he really could even if he wanted. Although the physical contact had been broken he had a heightened sense that something was wrong. Reaching a hand back to feel where Metro Man had penetrated Megamind could feel a damp wetness draining out of him. Had Metro Man ejaculated into him? The room was dark, but Megamind could make out the substance on his hand like it was as clear as day.

Blood…his blood.

"You disappoint me…" Metro Man said, for reasons unknown to Megamind the remark cut him like a knife grazing his chest. Why should he care what Metro Man thinks—he used him in the most personal and intimate way a person can be used, he got what he wanted at his expense. He just wanted to be left alone, just wanted Metro Man to go away.

"Shut up…" Megamind mumbled.

"You talkin' to me…?"

"Who do you think!" Megamind said without thinking. Megamind could sense Metro Man descend upon him, but he stopped in his tracks.

"Uhh…look at him so pathetic," said a woman's voice, she sounded disgusted.

"Yes…he is pathetic. I almost feel sorry for him…almost. He got what he deserved." Metro Man said chuckling. "Why don't you say we go Roxie, this is no place for you."

"Roxanne! What is she doing here…?" Megamind whispered to was almost enough to make him want to turn around, but he didn't want to look at Roxanne in this state. Megamind did his best to look over his shoulder while avoiding drawing any attention to himself.

"No…I want him to watch."

"Watch what…?" Metro Man said puzzled.

"I want him to watch us fuck…something to remember us by—a reminder of what he'll never have." Roxanne said crashing her lips around Metro Man's. Metro Man reciprocated the advances and took things a few steps further bending his back to come down to her level and leverage one of her legs around his waist. Megamind refused to turn around and watch the spectacle just listening to it was bad enough. "Uhhh….hmmm…yeah that's it shove your big dick into me."

"Do they have to be sooo…loud!" His fingernails were digging into his wasn't enough that he was bleeding out of his ass, but now he had to listen to the obnoxious sounds of his nemesis hump the one woman he wanted for himself. Were they both so heartless to not give a damn that he was hurt and Metro Man had been the one to inflict this on him? "Ok I deserve to be punished, but not like this."

_This isn't happening…this isn't real…wake up…wake up… _He rubbed at his temples desperately and tried to will the voices, the sounds and the pain to go away.

"Wake up…wake…up…ahh…huh…huh…huh…" Megamind bolted upright in his bed and rubbed his eyes trying to shake off the cobwebs. He was alone in his bed…in his room…in the evil lair. Megamind flopped backward onto his bed.

"It was just a dream…it was just a dream." Unsure of himself Megamind got up and stripped off his pajamas in front of a mirror. A sigh of relief he wasn't bleeding. Megamind went over to a nearby night stand. "3:00 A.M. …" Megamind mumbled crawling back into bed hugging the blankets close to his body. _A scary dream…_

8888

Megamind tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. At first he tried to empty his mind of thought entirely. When that failed he tried using mental imagery to think of something more pleasant. Tried to envision that he was in bed with Roxanne humping her brains out, but the mental image would become twisted with Roxanne dominating him or in the midst of his love making she would morph into Metro Man. After an hour of this Megamind decided he had had enough pulled back the sheets and got out of bed. He grabbed his de-gun and wrist watch before plunging his feet into his bat slippers.

"I…am…NOT…GAY!" Megamind said as he slammed the door to his room without looking back. Then he thought of something he hadn't thought of before…

_Is it possible he was actually telling the truth…is he…gay…? _He knew it made sense, but at the same time it conflicted with everything he knew and thought he knew about Metro Man.

As he walked toward the basement he signaled several brainbots to accompany him. For a few minutes Megamind hesitated before opening the doors. Quietly, carefully Megamind opened the double doors to the basement. Megamind heaved a sigh of relief. Metro Man remained unconscious in his restraints. The sense of relief was very short lived. Megamind had not worked out a more permanent system of containment. Now that he had Metro Man in his clutches he had no idea what to do with him.

"May as well get an early start on the day…" Megamind said walking toward his idea boards.

…

"Who's…your…man…Metro Man." Megamind theatrically voiced aloud to himself pantomiming the motions Metro Man would make at one his pep rallies.

_It was just a dream. _Megamind sighed no matter how many times he repeated the thoughts he couldn't shake the idea that the dream he had was more than a dream.

_It was so real…the part with Roxanne…that had to have purely been a dream…even she isn't… _"Huh…maybe this time I have taken things just a nano-inch too far. It is a game and there has always been a BD…M & M quality to it, but this is ridiculous…and DAMN IT! One of these times I wouldn't mind _actually _winning!" Dream, a possible vision of the future, whatever it was that he experienced Megamind knew things could not simply go back to the way they were. It was too dangerous. It was entirely plausible that Metro Man would be able to counter his knock out gas and destroy the collars before they could latch onto him and take effect…if Metro Man decided to make sexual assault and rape a new part of their routine.

"Who's…your…man…Metro Man. Who's your man…Metro Man. Seriously that is the best he could come up with? Metro Man, how original." Megamind sarcastically sniped as he reviewed the scattered, unorganized post it notes and pieces of paper pinned up. Megamind reviewed one of the pieces of paper he had tacked to the board with several questions written on it. The first one concerned Metro Man's motivation for attacking him and a second question pertaining to how Metro Man was able to overpower him when the system he devised should have rendered him weaker than a kitten by his estimates. He also needed to figure out a more permanent system of containing and restraining the hero.

Megamind found himself quickly giving up on the first question. There was too much contradictory information. Short of being able to read Metro Man's mind he could only speculate. Maybe Metro Man didn't even know.

_I think it is pretty safe to rule out the electrical shocks causing damage to the collar—otherwise… If Metro Man has an undocumented healing factor even with my superior intellect it could take months to discover it and find out how it works and how to negate it. This also implies that no amount of physical pain short of amputating a limb will cow him into submission. Although Metro Man may not be from this planet—minus his powers and invulnerability he seems to be essentially human. By that logic it is possible his body released a flood of hormones and chemicals giving him a burst of super-human strength. The only other reason could be that although he was reduced to being a mere mortal he is still far stronger and heavier than me. If that is true I will simply need to take more precautions._

…

_Metro Man may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but he's not dumb either. _As much as he hated to admit it Metro Man did have to improvise and use a certain amount of creativity to defeat him every now and again. "Who's your man…Metro Man. Who's your man…Metro Man."

Megamind sighed.

_I'll have to develop some system of containment. So long as he lives he is always going to be a threat… _At this thought Megamind immediately remembered what Metro Man had said to him. He was working on a method of mass mind control, but it had yet to be perfected—it was a bluff. If the whole city and surrounding areas did rise up against him he would be screwed and no doubt there would be a public outcry for his death if he did kill Metro Man.

Megamind's thoughts turned to keeping Metro Man a permanent captive. _What if I put him into a coma…? _It certainly had a greater appeal than rigging a prison cell in the lair or at another undisclosed location. _Metro Man may not be an escape artist, but it would probably be only a matter of time before he found a way to escape. Uhh…what would Minion think of this…think of me…supposing he does go along with this. Who's to say he wouldn't make some dimwitted mistake endangering both of us._

On the other hand even to him it just seemed…creepy leaving Metro Man suspended somewhere between life and death in a perpetual coma. "What choice do I have…?" Megamind said, his thoughts aimlessly wandering. "Who's your man…Metro Man." _Metro. Man. Metro as in Metrocity. Man is in man—duh, obviously he is guy. _

"Why does he always say that dumb phrase, who's your man?" Megamind pondered the thought. "Wait…maybe…he's not just a man, he's _the _man, the embodiment of manliness." _Interesting… _Megamind thought. Slowly Megamind's thoughts drifted back to Metro Man and what he should do with him. It felt so overwhelming and it was too early in the morning to get anything done without disturbing Minion. The last thing he needed was for Minion to fuss over him.

"At the very least I should rig up a camera and sensors to monitor him." He really wanted—needed to go back to sleep. _How can I maintain control of Metrocity? _That was another question that had been vaguely swirling around in his head. Now that he could claim the position of Overlord of Metrocity he feared losing it. He was familiar with the comic book cliché of villains quickly losing whatever power and control they had. He was determined not to be a cliché. He needed to make a move soon or else the people of Metrocity might think he lost his nerve. The great Megamind: incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy, was afraid.

He leaned into an idea board for support gripping the top of it with one of his ungloved hands. He let his eyes droop shut.

"It's too early…"

_Thud…thud…_

_Thud—thud…_

_Thud—thud—thud…_

_Thud—thud—thud—thud—thud—thud…_

"METRO MAN!" Megamind's eyes shot open. "Huh…" In a panic he turned around backing into one of his boards and in the process losing his own balance falling backward to the ground with the idea board.

"Sir!" A concerned voice called out. "Sir…" Megamind felt disoriented from the fall and didn't register the voice. He really wished he was in bed enjoying a dreamless slumber.

"Minion…" Megamind muttered as his best friend and personal assistant helped him up. "What are you doing up!" Megamind asked his voice defensive and scolding like a parent reprimanding their child for being too loud when they are trying to work. To this remark Minion glared at Megamind an expression indicating Minion was trying to work out what was going on. "It's just you…you scared me. I thought…"

"Thought I was Metro Man…?" Minion offered.

"Don't be ridiculous Minion—I knew it was you—you just startled me that's all."

"Sir, I heard you shout the name, Metro Man." Megamind just rolled his eyes. When Megamind didn't respond, Minion prodded him. "Something _did_ happen." Megamind rolled his eyes again.

"Nothing happened." Megamind asserted turning his head in Minion's direction casting an annoyed expression.

"Ok, so tell me why did you suddenly decide to call off our take over of city hall?

"Because…uh, because I realized we needed more time to make preparations. Ugh…don't give me that look!" Minion stared down his boss and reached toward Megamind's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Megamind recoiled from his sudden outburst as much as Minion did. They both went quiet Megamind avoiding Minion's gaze and Minion staring at his best friend with grave concern his fins and tentacles drooping down.

"Sir…" Megamind caved, Minion wasn't going to let him off the hook now that he knew for sure something was wrong.

"He touched me…Minion. I let my guard down he grabbed me and…tried to rape me. THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! Huh…I don't know what to do…" It was a hard admission to make, but he needed Minion's trust and support on this.

"Do whatever you think is best…" In a weird way that actually made Megamind feel better. Megamind smiled up at his fish friend playfully delivering a shadow punch to Minion's glass bowl. Megamind cupped a hand around his chin and started to think. _There has to be a solution… _Megamind tapped at his chin. Why did he find his thoughts returning to what he had said to Metro Man the other day? _Wait…_

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"Metro Man. I can maintain control of Metrocity AND keep him in check by making him one of us! Turn him to the side of evil!" Silence, Megamind was positively beaming with enthusiasm whenever he figured something out while Minion just pensively stared.

"Not to be a downer but…how are you going to do that?" Another long uncomfortable silence followed. Megamind's face fell to a look of uncertainty.

"I don't know…"

8888

A vague sense of floating in a void…suspended above the ground like a cloud. Did he even have a body anymore? No sound…no taste…no smells…no feeling—most of the time. When he would first come out of his unconsciousness waking in total darkness with no sense of time or place and had some capacity for coherent thought. He would find himself questioning.

_Am I alive…am I dead…? _He was pretty sure he was alive. He distinctly remembered several times when he was awake and conscious and suddenly, involuntarily became unconscious.

_Why can't I see…? Am I blind…?_

_Am I deaf…?_

About the only thing he could feel with any certainty oddly enough was horny…and with no way to release it. It generated a rather odd image in his mind of a disembodied brain, penis and testicles floating in space.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. How to describe it—he had the sense someone was watching over him. Then he would remember what happened.

He had destroyed Megamind's latest doomsday machine and was about to apprehend him. Megamind was unusually calm and composed just standing there he walked up to him when several valves opened immersing him in what must have been knock out gas. He stood his ground and the gas seemed to harmlessly disperse. He leveled a cocky 'is that all' look at Megamind. He took one step and all went black.

He should have known Megamind was plotting something big. On and off for the past year Megamind deliberately provoked him to use a specific power and for a few brief seconds it seemed like that power was taken away from him. The events were spaced so far apart and the effect only lasted for a few seconds that he had hardly invested any serious thought into the matter.

Trapped…he, Metro Man defender of Metro City, invulnerable to physical injury, immune to all known poisons, blessed with the gift of flight, super strength, super speed, laser and X-ray vision was taken down by generic knock out gas. It was all a ploy—a set up Megamind didn't put the usual loving touches on his machine because it was only a lure to give him a false sense of confidence.

Megamind must have taken him back to his lair or another secure location. They were having a typical banter battle. Megamind started to walk away and he couldn't leave well enough alone he had to add one more cutting remark he had to have the last word.

Denial. _No…! This can't be right…this can't be happening! No…noooo…_

Anger. _How could I have been so foolish? What was I thinking? Why didn't I disarm him? Why didn't I have the good sense to just leave? _He was angry. He felt humiliated. He always had control and he let it all go.

Depression. He felt so helpless something he had never felt in his entire life—except at times feeling trapped in his role as defender of Metrocity. He told himself he was performing a noble public service that he was being selfless the opposite of selfish.

_I AM DOING A GOOD THING! _

…

_How long have I been like this? I want out! _

It felt like he didn't have a body with bonds to struggle against. _This doesn't make any sense!_

He would try to call out for help…someone…anyone…but the words wouldn't come out.

_Megamind…_

_It would be nice to listen to someone talk even if it mostly consisted of obnoxious, angry rap music. _

_Help…I need help…_

_Why isn't anyone coming? No, they just need time. Someone will come for me… _

…

_No one's coming…_

_What if they think I'm dead! No I need to stay calm…think positive…_

…

_FFFFUUUUCCCCKKK thinking positive! _

If nobody heard him curse—could it still be considered cursing?

_That actually felt kinda…good._

His thoughts would cyclically visit the same recurring thoughts over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore forcing himself to suspend all thought and escape his waking nightmare of tortured thoughts by drifting off to unconscious sleep. When another nightmare would begin…

8888

He had no idea how much time had passed. The need for sexual release was stronger now than it had ever been in recent memory. He could feel his body _all_ of his body. He became aware of a large gag in his mouth soaked with his saliva it must have been the size of a grapefruit since he couldn't comfortably close his jaw around it. He felt what was most likely a long piece of cloth wrapped multiple times around his eyes. His body felt weak and frail if he didn't know any better he would say that his costume felt loose on him. Yet oddly enough his gut felt full and heavy, but he couldn't remember eating and he still couldn't move—not really.

_I still must be in that contraption of his._

He could hear again and make out the distant sound of footsteps treading around him.

A pair of soft lips ghosted between his ears just breathing. He fought the urge to turn his head there was no point if he couldn't see, but he didn't need to see…

_Megamind…_

Hands…most likely leather clad hands gripped him at his hips. He didn't like this he didn't like this at all.

_What is he up to…?_

The hands hugged his waist every now and then fiddling with his belt buckle. All the while he could still pick up faint breathing sounds.

Metro Man leaned his head back God this was turning him on. Did Megamind know what this was doing to him?

"Mfgh…umh…" Metro Man groaned against his gag.

Megamind definitely knew what he was doing.

Fingers had probed beneath the fabric of his costume groping and squeezing at his package.

It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. The deprivation was driving him mad. He needed, wanted to feel something other than nothing and right now he didn't care who the attention came from. Then his bubble was cruelly burst just as he was starting to enjoy it.

Once again he was on the floor and still as blind as a bat. This confused the hero surely Megamind wouldn't make the same mistake twice? He tried pushing himself up to hands and knees, but just any movement, any movement at all was just plain painful. Why did he feel so weak? Last time this happened he certainly felt fatigued, but at least he could move. Metro Man summoned all the strength he could, but it wasn't enough. He still couldn't get off the floor.

"Don't bother getting up." Megamind taunted as he unraveled the blindfold from Metro Man's eyes. Megamind bent down low to look Metro Man eye to eye emerald green eyes staring into misty grey eyes. Megamind was not wearing his usual attire. If he didn't know any better he would say that aside from his leather gloves and boots and a long flowing cape hanging down from his shoulders that Megamind was…naked. He was pretty sure that just below the knee where his boots ended that Megamind's legs were exposed. For being so thin he was so beautiful. "It's payback time Metro Man." Megamind said with a smile.

_Crab nuggets… _

8888

Megamind surveyed his prey from a distance. If he was going to do this he needed to be absolutely sure Metro Man couldn't use his dead weight to pin him down and turn the tables. From the looks of things Metro Man was defenseless it was time for a final test and this time if something went wrong he had a group of twenty brainbots on hand observing from a dark corner. He knelt down in front of the hero cupping a hand under his chin to raise his head up.

"It's payback time Metro Man." Metro Man looked absolutely terrified. Megamind felt positively giddy—it was so gratifying to see his nemesis quake in fear of what he was going to do to him.

The question is what isn't he going to do to Metro Man…?

Megamind let out a contented sigh, his only regret is he won't be able to see the tortured expressions flitting across the hero's face. He walked around to Metro Man's backside where he raised his arms up over his head and several brainbots took away the black mamba. Except for his boots and gloves he was completely naked.

He started by pressing the heel of one of his boots into Metro Man's back. Out of his left boot he retrieved a switch blade and cut a slit in Metro Man's suit from his left hip across his back and to the other and slowly pulled the fabric down exposing Metro Man's perfectly formed gluteus-maximus—and what an ass it was to behold!

He could almost kiss it…

It was such a shame to mutilate Metro Man's costume, but he was sure Minion could fix it up without leaving a mark to indicate it had been stitched up.

_Smoother than a baby's bottom… _Megamind thought as he ran gloved hands under the fabric. First he ran his hands up and down Metro Man's long back digging into his flesh as best he could like a cat clawing at a piece of furniture. He could feel the quivering of the body beneath him through his gloves and subtle moaning. When he was satisfied his hands ventured around Metro Man's vulnerable underbelly plucking at the thick layer of hair which he suspected to be incredibly sensitive. With new vigor Metro Man tried to squirm away, but his efforts came to nothing and he let his head fall to the floor. Megamind's next target was the seat of the hero's manliness…his crotch he squeezed…squeezing as hard as his hands would allow. Metro Man's body shuddered in his grip and into him. A stead, strangled moan escaped the hero's lips.

The control and reactions he was able to wring out of the hero was intoxicating and addicting.

"You like _that _Metro Man…it's ok to _like_ it…" Megamind said trying to hold back the urge to snicker.

He was just getting started...

As if in reply Metro Man loudly groaned through the gag still in his mouth.

"Don't exhaust yourself…hmm…" Megamind hummed as he paused to savor the moment withdrawing a hand to stroke his member. "Oh, I have plans for you Metro Man…" Megamind said as he felt around Metro Man's inner thighs brushing them in a circular motion before trailing along the backside of his legs toward his ass.

"Does this make you feel _warm_…_inside…_?" Once again Metro Man groaned against his gag, but nothing coherent came out. "No…? Am I getting _warmer_…?" As much as Megamind was enjoying the show he was beginning to tire of the muffled responses. If it became to distracting he could shut him up again. "Shall I remove the gag?" Megamind whispered in his ear to this Metro Man vigorously nodded. Effortlessly he popped the release mechanism and Metro Man spit it out. "Now if you don't mind I want you up on your hands and knees."

"I…can't…"

"Pish—posh you're just not trying hard enough." It took a few minutes of strained effort and some help from Megamind helping to lift his pelvis up, but Metro Man was finally up on hands and knees his muscles violently shaking, his breathing heavy—he was actually sweating.

Now came the hard part…in order to do this Megamind had to be erect or else this wouldn't work. For a minute Megamind closed his eyes and stroked his own cock to make it erect. _Let's do this… _

Without hesitation Megamind plunged himself into Metro Man's anus. To be sure it was awkward given Metro Man's height on hands and knees and the length of his body, but Megamind was determined to make this work. To give him some leverage he reached around to stroke Metro Man's cock and placed the other along the length of his back bending his body forward over the formidable form.

Metro Man's muscles clenched tightly around his cock, but this only motivated him to push harder.

"Megamind…"

"Begging already…?" Megamind bucked his hips forward. Megamind had no reference for what he was experiencing he had expected it to be unpleasant, but it was actually kind of…nice.

"Ugh…" Megamind forced himself deeper. "Stop…" Megamind pulled out to push back in eliciting another grunt from the hero.

"No…"

"Stop…please…"

"Why should I…I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen."

"Please…" Oh he was desperate Megamind could feel his desperation his cock was fully erect and leaking lubrication. With a shrill groan Metro Man came, but Megamind was not through with him. He immediately went to work stimulating him again forcing him to become erect for a second time.

"I'm not doing anything. You started this, you have brought this all on yourself…this is what you get." For a long few minutes there was silence.

"What do you…want from me…?"

"You know what I want…"

"No…I'm afraid…I…don't…"

"I want you…I want you as my enforcer and personal body guard." For dramatic effect Megamind paused before continuing. He almost had him…on the brink of another orgasm. "You can stand at my side as my equal…or you can kneel at my feet and waste away to nothing. We would be unstoppable you and I. Why stop at Metrocity…the whole world could be ours." Right on cue Metro Man released oh god it was a sight to behold.

Metro Man collapsed under his own weight his whole body involuntarily twitching.

"Never…never in a million years will I serve you…" Megamind walked around toward Metro Man's head and made no attempt to hide his nakedness from him.

"Think about it…think…long and hard. You only have the rest of your life to change your mind or until I get tired of waiting…but I won't wait forever…" He turned around and whistled for his brainbots and two descended on him putting the black mamba back on his shoulders. With dramatic flair Megamind made a sweeping motion with his cape and walked very slowly toward the stairs out of the basement. As he walked away Metro Man grabbed at the part of his cape that dragged along the ground, but Megamind ripped it from his grip and continued to walk. He had just reached the steps when Metro Man called out to him.

"Wait…I…accept…don't leave me like this…" A wicked grin came to Megamind's lips.

"I knew you couldn't resist—even you have a dark side." _Every yang contains a little bit of yin within it._ Megamind motioned for several brainbots. A pair approached holding what looked like a rather thick and complicated pair of handcuffs.

"You may be on my side, but don't think you'll get your powers back anytime soon." Megamind said as cuffed one of Metro Man's massive arms and reached for the other. "Your loyalty will be tested and should you fail you will be severely punished. Should you succeed you will be rewarded by getting back more of your powers and a greater degree of personal freedom. I'll be right back…"

8888

Megamind needed a minute to process what had just happened. He stepped up the short staircase onto the main floor of the lair. He couldn't have been more pleased with himself.

"I just fucked Metro Man…" Megamind grinned.

"I just fucked the most powerful being in the universe."

In a matter of little over a week he had managed to break the will of the most powerful being in the universe. All it took was bringing him down to his level—stripping him of his powers, some sensory deprivation and pumping him full of food and hormones to send his sex drive through the roof.

His hypothesis was indeed correct. In his weakened condition with minimal movement his muscles were deteriorated.

The sex was more than just sex. He wanted to reassert his control over Metro Man, but he also hoped this would serve to create a bond between master and slave.

_As they say there is more than one way to skin a cat so there is more than one way to break a hero. Ohhh…this is going to be so much fun… _

Head clearing his thoughts turned to the matter of ensuring Metro Man's recovery.

"I'm FUCKING Metro Man…!" Megamind said with a skip in his step.

**End notes: This chapter was a pain to write so I hope it came out ok. I was hoping to wrap this story arc up in two chapters, but I am very tempted to write a 3****rd**** where everything comes full circle with more plot, more fluff and less sex.**


End file.
